With the progress of science and technology, in recent years, the development in the field of display technology shows a trend to a high degree of integration and a low cost, and most display apparatuses, such as Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT LCDs) use the Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology, which refers to a technology for arranging a GOA circuit for driving gate lines on two sides of an active display area of an array substrate of a display apparatus.
Currently, a conventional GOA circuit comprises a plurality of GOA units. A conventional GOA unit can only provide a switching signal to an entire row of gate lines in an array of pixels, to control ON and OFF states of the entire row of gate lines, thereby displaying each frame of image.